


Oh Bugger!

by Valentine20xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived(?), reality ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: A realistic look at what would happen when it turned out Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, if everything Jo Rowling stated after the books ended was true.





	Oh Bugger!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been round the fandom, the fact Harry is not Lord Potter, his piles of galleons are the remains of his family's finances etc, etc.  
Now, I can understand in this case if Dumbledore was keeping an eye on Neville, but not on Harry in the slightest...
> 
> So this story happened.

Dumbledore sat in his office with a blank marriage contract, ready for what was likely to happen. He looked over at Molly Weasley, who was looking forward to grooming her daughter to be Neville's wife. The Prewitt family had lost a lot of prestige due to Arthur's Muggle-loving attitude, and they both knew, when Voldemort killed Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Neville became the subject of the prophecy, there would be a short period where they could gain control of the family's future. They watched two devices on one of his shelves. They would only spring to life when the secret was broken...  
When the one for the Potters sprung to life, Dumbledore sighed, his head in his hands. "That idiotic..." He sighed, tearing the contract in half, "How did it go wrong? I had both of them considering changing their secret keeper..."

When Severus Snape arrived in his office a few minutes later, he weathered the glares sent his way.  
"The Longbottoms only were smarter than we expected..." Snape sighed, "They didn't trust your suggestion, and the secret never got to Riddle..."  
"What are we meant to do now?!" Molly snapped, "I bet he even..."  
"Yes, unfortunately. If the Longbottoms hadn't been so efficient, I could have interfered with the attack on the Potters, and have 'saved' Lily from the attack, but no..." He stated, "We now have to promote someone whose family's only claim to fame is being the child of Mr. Sleekeasy!"  
"I will confound some people, make them think he's the grandson of Charlus Potter-Black..." Dumbledore stated, "Hopefully, no-one checks too closely,"  
"And if they figure it out?" Molly stated.  
"The only living member of the Black family is the Potter secret keeper. It's so plausible..." Dumbledore replied, "I'll just make sure Lord Black doesn't show himself before I can encourage the Black family goblin to falsify an inheritance test. Will be expensive, but what isn't with goblins..."  
"Let me know how that works. Until then, don't call me..." Molly snapped, before leaving.  
"We're in the dragon dung..." Dumbledore sighed, "I'm only thankful even the goblins are confused about Charlus Potter having a son, due to a paperwork error at the Ministry,"  
Dumbledore and Snape sat down, contemplating how much it would cost to repair the fact that the hero everyone was toasting... only was famous due to this.

**Author's Note:**

> We're not going to go into how the Potterverse would be different, but I do know that the Weasleys wouldn't even give Harry the time of day, since they'd know that his money would run out very quickly when he did begin spending it, and there would be no attempts to paint him as a hero.
> 
> Jo Rowling, when you do clangers, you do clangers. _If your hero has a prestigious family connection, **Don't break it out of spite!**_


End file.
